A Wounded Bird
by Sakurras
Summary: Robin is kidnapped and beaten by The Joker.


**This story has some violence in it. If you don't like it don't read it. This is a reversal Bat family story. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK AND DC COMICS!**

 **Bat family Ages:**

 **Damien (Talon): 20**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 17 *Tim was the one beaten by Joker!***

 **Jason (Red Hood): 16**

 **Dick (Robin): 13**

 **Please no complaining about the ages!**

A Wounded Bird

If anyone were to look into the Med Bay, at first glance they would only see two redheads laying together. However, if they looked closer, they would see a small figure laying between them. The small boy was hooked up to an IV, and bandages covered his arms. More bandages were wrapped around his body, hidden by his shirt, and a cast rested on his right leg.

The two redheads cradled him, carefully, between their bodies. Each had an arm gingerly draped over his small body, a protective air hanging around them. To the two redheads, the small boy was their world and they would do anything for him.

Richard John Grayson was very small for his age, but also very strong. Though he looked fragile, the boy could defend himself very well. With black hair and blue eyes that could melt people's hearts, it was no wonder the young boy was protected from those that would wish to do him any harm. At least, that's what people thought.

The truth was that Richard Grayson, adopted son of multibillionaire Bruce Wayne, was the young hero vigilante: Robin, sidekick to Batman. He was young, currently 13, but very brave and strong for his age. 4 years of being Batman's sidekick, had molded him into the young hero that stood bravely in the face of danger.

Robin was 10 when he first met Roy Harper and Wally West, otherwise known as Speedy, now Red Arrow, and Kid Flash. Roy was the protégé of Green Arrow, and Kid Flash was the protégé of the Flash. Roy was the older of the 3, 17 at the moment and was the hot-headed one of the 3. Wally, now 16, was the more childish one. Though he was a prankster at times, he knew when to be serious, especially when it came to the youngest of the 3. Amazingly for his age, Robin was the level-headed one in the group.

Though they were different in their personalities, they were perfect for each other. They were there for each other and encouraged each other. That being said, it came as no surprise to the League and Young Justice Team when Roy and Wally lost it the day Batman and Superman brought their small bird to the Cave, his body broken and bleeding and an oxygen mask being held over his mouth by Black Canary.

He had immediately been taken to the Med Bay by the 3 superheroes, the 2 redheads hot on their tails. The boys' anger only increased when they were forbidden to follow the 3 into the Med Bay. Instead, they were forced to sit outside the Med Bay's doors and wait for word on the little bird.

Anger, worry, and fear coursed through them and their fear only increased when the sound of a flat-line and Canary's shouts for a defibrillator was heard. They could hear the "flop" of the boy's body, as the defibrillator was used. After 2 attempts, a small heartbeat sounded causing the 2 boys to sigh in relief. The boys felt helpless, as they could only wait for permission to see Robin.

Two hours passed and they were finally able to go in. Robin was laying in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped all over his body, an oxygen mask over his face. They hurried over to his bedside and looked down at him. Wally gently held Robin's hand while Roy lightly placed a hand on Robin's knee.

"It was Joker." Batman's voice came from behind them. They turned around and looked at him.

"Joker?" Wally asked, feeling his anger rise. Batman nodded.

"What happened?" Roy asked, barely containing his anger.

"Joker managed to get Robin alone." Batman said, as he started to recap the nightmare that had previously taken place.

*6 hours ago*

 _Robin landed on a rooftop not far from a break-in at Gotham First National Bank. There had been no casualties, thankfully. However, there had been multiple people taken to the hospital. Robin surveyed the scene. He heard the com in his ear go off._

" _Robin, what do you see?"_

" _Just the injured being loaded onto stretchers and into ambulances. There's no trace of the culprit or culprits."_

" _Rendezvous at the Batmobile."_

" _Right." Robin was about to leave when something hit him in the back of the head. Spot danced before his eyes before he passed out_

 _He woke up a little while later and found himself tied to a chair. He tried to get his bearings but his head hurt too badly. A laugh sounded from a dark corner of the room. One that sent chills up his spine and created goosebumps on his skin. He looked around._

" _Well the little birdie has woken up. Finally. I thought you were going to miss all the fun." The Joker said as he stepped out from the darkness. Robin's eyes zeroed in on the crowbar in Joker's hand and he stiffened. Joker grinned. "I see you've spotted my special toy. It's my favorite. It's even got bloodstains on it from its previous victims. I believe your brother was one of them. What was his name? Tom? Ted? Tim? Ah, yes. His name was Tim. I heard he came back from the dead. Is that true?"_

 _Robin remained silent. He could remember the stories Jason had told him about Tim. Then Tim came back to life. The first time he ever met Tim was when Tim saved him from The Penguin. He could remember being cornered when a figure in black and red dropped down and knocked Penguin out. It was two years after that first encounter that Tim finally came back for good and decided to rejoin the Bat family._

" _Deciding to remain silent, Little Bird? I wonder what Daddy Bats and the other brats would do if they found you just like your brother. Broken. Beaten. Dead." The last word sent panic through Robin's body. He started to struggle against his bonds. "Ah I see that that got a response out of you. Such a lovely response as well. Fear has always fascinated me. Even more, the fear in my victim's eyes."_

 _Joker walked over and placed the crowbar under Robin's chin. He lifted his head so that Robin was looking him in the eyes. Robin's stomach churned as he caught sight of the bloodstains on the crowbar. Even though the crowbar was rusted, the blood stood stark against it._

" _You, however, wear a mask that hides your eyes. Let's just remove that mask." Joker peeled Robin's mask off and Robin shut his eyes to keep them hidden. Joker smacked his cheek, hard and Robin's eyes shot open. Joker grinned. "Such lovely blue eyes, filled with fear. I wonder what you sound like. I want to hear the Little Bird sing for me. Will you do that for me?" Joker swung his crowbar back and hit Robin in the face. Robin cried out in pain and Joker grinned. "That's it. Such a lovely sound!"_

 _The beatings lasted for an hour before the sound of a window shattering was heard. A tall, dark figure landed in the warehouse followed by three more. The four figures rushed forward. Talon and Batman tackled Joker while the other Red Robin and Red Hood rushed over to Robin's aid._

 _Robin had become unbound from the chair and was laying limp on the floor. Blood was pooled around his broken body and he was unconscious. His right arm was at an unnatural angle as was his right leg. Blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and his face was covered in bruises. His breathing was shallow and the two boys could see a gunshot wound in his left thigh and right shoulder. They looked over and saw that The Joker had been knocked out and subdued. Batman and Talon hurried over to them and the boys stepped aside so that Batman could see him. Batman knelt down and shakily held Robin to him. A hand rested on Batman's shoulder. He looked up and saw Red Robin looking down at him._

" _Go. We'll deal with The Joker. Get him help quickly. I won't let my younger brother go through…" he trailed off but Batman knew what he meant._

 _He nodded and stood up, careful of Robin's injuries. He quickly left, pressing a button and summoning the Batmobile. It pulled up to them and he carefully laid Robin in it then got in and sped off to the Batcave. He occasionally glanced over at Robin._

 _He pulled up to the Batcave and quickly got out, gently picking Robin up. Alfred was standing there and he gasped when he saw Robin's injuries. He hurried over to Batman and looked down at the young boy. He looked back up at Batman._

" _Master Bruce, please tell me it wasn't him who did this."_

" _It was Alfred. I've got to get him to The Watchtower." With that Batman hurriedly entered the Zeta tubes and arrived at The Watchtower._

Wally and Roy lay on either side of the young boy, watching over him protectively. His brothers had already come to visit and they had given them some privacy. The brothers had left thirty minutes ago, after making sure that the boys would protect their brother and making sure the boys knew what would happen if they hurt Robin. However, that would never happen. They would always watch over their Little Bird. They wouldn't lose him to some maniac again.

Robin came to two days later. Neither Wally nor Roy left his side for long and they made sure at least one of them was at his side at all times. They had gotten to know his older brothers better as the brothers visited often. As such, when Robin finally came to, his brothers and Wally and Roy were in the room. He let out a small groan alerting them to his awakening as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Robin?!" Wally was ecstatic.

"W-Wally? W-where am I?" he asked and Jason gave a small smile.

"You're in The Watchtower, Baby Bird."

"You gave us quite a scare." Damien said, stepping closer.

"What do you remember?" Tim asked, noting that Wally and Roy had both taken Robin's hands.

"I remember working a bank robbery with Bats then I got knocked out then The Joker beat the shit out of me till I passed out."

"He's still got his memory. That's a relief." Damien said. "I'll be right back" he said then left.

"What happened to Joker?"

"Talon and I made sure he went to Arkham." Jason said and Robin gave a small nod.

A few moments later Batman hurried in followed by Black Canary and Superman. Batman rushed over to his adopted son's side and pulled him into a gentle hug, relieved that he had finally woken up. He didn't care if Superman and Black Canary saw this uncharacteristic side of him He just needed to hold his son. Robin weakly hugged back. Batman pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm sore."

"That's to be expected. You don't even want to know the extent of your injuries." Roy said and Robin nodded in agreement.

Batman carefully laid Robin back down and broke the hug. He ushered the boys to the corner while him, Superman, and Black Canary checked Robin's vitals. The boys slowly slinked out of the room, Black Canary and Superman following soon after to give Batman some time with his son. And if anyone else were to look in later and see Batman sitting on the bed with Robin resting against him, well, they didn't dare say anything about it.


End file.
